Batman AU How Far Men Can Fall
by Nerdman3000
Summary: Dark AU - What if Bruce Wayne met Talia al Ghul during his training, causing him to join Ra's al Ghul's League of Shadows and help destroy Gotham. Now how does he live with his guilt? Watch at different points in one man's life as he faces the guilt of his evil, trying to make up for the death he has caused.
1. Chapter 1: Man Who Has Conquered Fear

_The idea behind this story is not only what if Bruce Wayne met Talia al Ghul during his training with Ra's Al Ghul, but also what if Bruce had joined the League of Shadows and helped destroy Gotham. The fanfic will be a bit dark and it will be AU._

_It will be a series of one-shots/chapters that will take place at different moments in time in this Alternate Universe I've created. It's not in order by the way. It will be a Bruce and Talia pairing, although Selina Kyle will appear not as Bruce's lover but as his student._

_And yes, Bruce Wayne is NOT completely the good guy in this fanfic, but he still has a sense of good in him. He's more of a villian who's trying to still be good, if that makes any sense. He's really more of an anti-hero if anything. He's far from the Batman we all know and love. _

_There will be spoilers for TDKR by the way. _

_I'm writing this mostly because I've been on writer's block with my other stories, although I do plan on going back to them soon._

_I've actually somewhat of an idea for a Bruce joins Ra's al Ghul fanfic for quite some time now, but only after TDKR did I really decide to do this. And since I'm a Bruce/Talia fan, I decided to write it about that as well. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**The Dark Knight AU - How Far Men Can Fall**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Man Who Has Conquered Fear**

* * *

_**2 Months Post Gotham City Attack**_

Sometimes Bruce Wayne felt guilt, sometimes he simply felt nothing. He sometimes gazed at the crumbling ruins of the city his parents had worked so hard to create, and he simply felt empty in the end. He wished redemption was in his grasped, but he knew it was far too late. Too much blood was in his hands.

As Ra's al Ghul's right-hand man and future successor, he knew eventually he would have to accept what he had done, but sometimes it still hurt, and he always pitied himself, like a weak fool. He knew that. But his mind had a hard time processing that.

They sometimes called him the Batman, the rest of the league that is. It was a nickname he used to cause fear in the hearts of criminals. It was mostly because he was known to use that symbol to conquer his enemies.

Bruce had after all betrayed Gotham and helped in its destruction.

Gotham was now in ruin because of him, because of the Batman that he had unwittingly become. Over three-fourths of the population now lay dead or dying, and the rest were being indoctrinated by the league to see who could join and help in its purpose.

A few interesting people had been selected by Ra's because they possessed the ability to be member's like himself. They would skilled and Ra's hoped to hone their abilities to serve him. Most of them were orphans like Bruce, who could one day fight injustice. His favorite was the 19 year old girl named Selina Kyle, who showed much potential.

Sometimes this made Bruce feel responsible for robbing them of their innocence, like he had been robbed of his.

Bruce had joined Ra's al Ghul for a ever changing purpose. First it was to learn the means to fight injustice, then it was revenge for when Rachel had been murdered when he had returned to Gotham for a temporary stay, and finally it was to protect the unsuspecting woman he had met and fallen in love with, during his training in the League of Shadows.

Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's one and only daughter, had been much of a surprise. He had meet her during his second year of training, purely by accident. It was she who had truly robbed him of his innocence. Without her, he would have never joined her father in the destruction of Gotham. She simply made him too weak.

Bruce always had a feeling it was her who had caused Rachel's death, it was always a feeling he had. He could never prove it, but the feeling never left him. He knew she had done it to strengthen his anger toward crime. And somewhat it had worked. It drove him closer to the breaking point just as his parent's death's had. It was only then that Bruce had really allowed himself to listen to all of Ra's ideals, it was Rachel's death that caused him to first take a life.

And truthfully, there was no going back after that.

He had become an executioner, and a murder, and Talia was the only thing he had to wash away the guilt.

Bruce now looked up at the roof over his bed and shook his head. He looked next to him to see Talia's nude form only covered by the simple sheets of their bed at Wayne Manor.

The Manor itself was now using the cave underneath as a base of operations in America for which Ra's had asked him to lead, while he himself would organize their soldiers in the Middle East where Bruce had learned. The cave downstairs was also being used as a training grounds for the League. It was useful for them and the 6 new students Ra's had picked, plus Selina of whom Bruce had found and taken in.

Quickly finding a pair of pants on the floor, Bruce attempted to walk out of the bedroom and into the hallway across before he was stopped by his tired and stirring lover.

"Beloved?" Talia asked curiously, her voice weak from having just woken up. He turned to look at her and sighed. Walking back to the bed, he sat on its edge quietly.

Talia gazed at him questionably, and sat up straighter on the bed, wrapping the sheets around her body.

"What wrong?" Talia questioned, although it was more of a command.

Bruce looked away, out the window, his eyes hollow and cold. Talia somewhat understanding the meaning placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"You still feel guilty for your actions." she asked quietly. He looked at her and nodded and whispered. "I can't help but feel I failed my parents."

"Bruce, by destroying Gotham, you've allowed it to be renewed and reborn free of crime. By destroying it, you have saved it." she told him, almost like a mother answering a child. She understood him better than anyone. She knew it was his parents and what they had previously done for Gotham that had made him feel broken. She knew it would take time, but she truly loved him. He almost reminded her of her protector Bane. Bruce easily filled the void left by Bane's banishment by her father.

He looked at her for a moment before he got up and addressed her. "Go back to sleep, I'm going to go see how the training of the new students are doing."

She looked at him sadly before she nodded and laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes and sighed.

Bruce finally walked through the door out of the bedroom and moved toward the library. He spotted Alfred along the way, and he himself couldn't help but sigh once again.

He still hadn't told Alfred what he had become, or what he was doing, and he really felt that he had no plans to. Alfred knew some parts, like the League was an organization who fought injustice and criminals, but he had no idea it was the league who had caused the chaos in Gotham only two months before. The city was still rebuilding after all, with Wayne Enterprises help of course.

Alfred thought as everyone else did in Gotham. It was that Falcone and his men who supported organized crime had attacked the city, and that they had caused the massive destruction to the city. Using the city has martyr, the United States and nations around the world were heavily attacking crime to a ferocious level. Bill and legislatures were now being passed granting the police and military increased rights to detain any suspected of being a criminal at a ferocious level.

It wasn't hard to use Falcone as a scapegoat, it was actually really simple. Jonathan Crane was of use in this. Using his position as a doctor in Arkham Asylum, he was able to 'prove' that Falcone was insane, and they had planted the evidence to accuse Falcone and his men as the ones who destroyed Gotham.

It was actually Bruce's idea to not kill off the entire population of Gotham, and it had mostly worked. The original plan had been worse and it would have used a fear toxin to drive Gotham's inhabitants insane. Some parts of that plan were still used, but it had been drastically altered. It had taken a while, but once he had convinced Talia, Ra's had accepted. Through his suggestion, the plan to destroy Gotham was altered. While over half of the population still died in the attack, and the other half would suffer from it, but the city would be put into such a state of depression that they would become broken. His plan, while slightly flawed, had still saved a lot of lives. It had helped his mind rest better. In turn however for the plan, he was required by Ra's to lead the training of the organization in America. It was supposed to be a lesson, but also something of a punishment.

His role however after the attack now was to 'lead' in the city's reconstruction. The people who look to him as a hero and he would come with guiding hands as a protector. Using Wayne Enterprises, he would work toward the city's recovery. This would in turn rise him high and allow him to enter the political field where he was to create a set of acts using his influence as a savior of Gotham City to stop injustice in the United States. He would lead the League of Shadows to literally conquer America's government. Ra's had assured him he would win, and that it would be all under control. He would likely even end up President if their cards were played right. And it was all based on a lie. For he knew, what the country did not know, was that he himself had lead the attack. He still felt guilty, but he knew there was no going back. He had sold his soul the moment he met Talia.

That part was alway's in the original plan, and it was actually why Ra's really wanted him in the first place. The fact he was Ra's greatest student was just a bonus to him.

Ra's himself understood his difficulty with killing as well as Talia, although Talia always understood better. She understood him completely just as he understood her. He knew her life, just as she knew his. He knew about her life in the prison she grew up in, while he told her of the death of his parents and how it affected him.

Bruce snapped back to reality as Alfred broke him from his thoughts. "Master Bruce, would you and Ms. Talia be liking breakfast?"

Bruce smiled lightly at the old man. He nodded and asked. "Say Alfred, do you happen to have the newspaper?"

"It's still the same as yesterday I'm afraid." Alfred said with a sad sigh. Bruce nodded and once again looked away so that Alfred wouldn't see the look of guilt he had on his face.

"Have any of the students woken up yet?" Bruce questioned.

"Ms. Kyle has been up for an hour, and I've given her some breakfast. She is in the cave as of now." Alfred replied. Bruce slowly shook his head and headed to the family library, going to the piano before inputting the right keys, which in opened the secret passage.

Going down the elevator, he finally entered what one of his students had jokingly called 'The Batcave'. There were was a high tech computer and other such devices, as well a sparring dojo of which Selina was now practicing in.

Her long flowing brown hair, and beautiful face were only marred by the deep hallow looks in her eyes. Whatever she had seen in the attack on Gotham still seemed to haunt her, just as it haunted Bruce. She was truly a reflection of himself when he was her age.

Her did notice she was still her pink and baby clue colored pajamas. He jokingly remembered Talia buying it for her. Selina was the oldest of his students and the only girl. She was also the most ferocious and most deadly. She really had no problems killing for some reasons.

She was also the only one of his students to never meet Ra's al Ghul.

While it was true that most of all the students had meet Ra's before, when he brought them here, Selina had not as Bruce had been the one to found her during the attack on Gotham. He had brought her with him here, when he had decided to tone her skills, and make her his pupil. The other students had come after.

It made her unique, but he knew she needed to meet him. While Ra's had taught him everything, he knew she needed to know more. So she would need to meet Ra's soon. Bruce felt Selina could one day become a worthy warrior in the league, as she really reminded Bruce of himself.

So Bruce silently watched as she continued to practice for a few minutes, and he noted the powerful kicks and punches she was using, though he also noticed her form was off with her kicks, and left her wide open. She still hadn't noticed him at all, which wasn't surprising, as she did have some problems minding her surroundings.

"Your kicks leaves you too open for your enemies to use against you." he finally voiced.

Selina yelped in alarmed and fell to the floor, her hair sprayed everywhere. She looked up at him with wide eyes and red embarrassed cheeks, before she quickly got up and bowed. "I'm sorry master, I did not know you were here."

"Haven't I told you to call me Bruce?" he asked gently.

Her face got even redder and a blush appeared on her face of which he noticed with soft eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was truly his favorite pupil.

"Yes master-eh-I mean Bruce!" she quickly said. He rolled his eyes some and beckoned her to follow him. She nodded quickly and raced after him. They walked through the cave, past the Tumbler of which Bruce had acquired from Lucius Fox at Wayne Enterprises before the attack. He rarely ever used the thing, mostly because he was always here, but Ra's had liked the idea of mass producing them for use in the future along with other WayneTech devices, like the carbon fiber suit Bruce had used during the attack.

It made him wonder what Ra's was planning on doing next, though apparently as far as he knew, he was researching an old Wayne Science Division's project called 'Project Lazarus Pit', a project that had been engineering a type of liquid that could give a person youth and grant immortality. As far as he knew, the project had never gotten far, but had supposedly a equation for the creation of the chemical substance had been made, just that it had never gone further than that.

Bruce looked back at Selina and saw her looking intently at all the devices and the gadgetry.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Practice Run." he answered calmly to his favorite student.

"What?" she questioned, not understanding.

He looked and her before saying "We're going to Gotham to see Crane, maybe see how things are going in the City. Then I want you to meet Ra's al Ghul."

* * *

_And that is the first chapter. The next one should come soon, as I've said above, the timeline of these oneshots/chapters is not in order. The next one will actually go a month before the attack. Updates will not be daily, but hopefully not be too far in between._

_I do plan to show alternate versions of many of the characters from the film's, and how they are affected by Bruce meeting Talia early. I also want to show realistic interpretations of villians from the comics that never got in the Dark Knight trilogy, like Harley Quinn, Riddler, and Poison Ivy. And yes I plan to have the Joker. Although they will be very different from their comic book __and in Joker's case, movie _interpretations. They after all have be affected in a world when Gotham is in ruins, and Batman is not too much of a good guy, but kind of also a villian himself. 

_I may even introduce other DC heroes or characters in the future although I am uncertain, but Superman is a possibility. It's still undecided._

_Also in case your wondering why Selina is nineteen in this, it's because Selina is __technically younger then Bruce in the movies. I'm not sure how young, but since Bruce is around 30 in Batman Begins, 32 in the Dark Knight, and 40 in the Dark Knight Rises, then I made a guess. Selina was likely 29 in TDKR._

_Also will Bruce become a hero? That's still undecided, and I'm really not completely sure, I have an idea for an ending, but I still haven't figured out how completely._

_Please review if you like it. Thank You._


	2. Chapter 2: To Commit a Sin

_Here is chapter 2. Now I've decided that every odd numbered chapter will take place after the attack, and the even number chapters will take place before. The even will also be in Talia's point of view, and the odd in Bruce's. It will be strange at first, but it'll soon be easy to understand, trust me._

_Now here in this chapter, we begin to see the seeds of things that will start to take place in later chapters, as well as future mention of what I hope to be a Dark Justice League that will take place in this universe I've created. Now it won't be like the Injustice League from Earth-3, but more like the Justice Lords from the DC Animated Universe television show Justice League episode._

_Like Bruce their origin story's are a bit different and much darker. Their still heroes per say, but on the same lines as Bruce, meaning their willing to kill if necessary._

_A famous characters from the DC universe is shown, and there are a couple of references to other Batman characters you might know. Unlike the Nolan movies, I'm acknowledging the DC universe exists, only with a much more realistic or near realistic tone, while still keeping the fantasy of the comics._

_Also, for those who like my other stories, I'll be posting a new chapter for Reading about the Mistake : Revised soon._

_I hope you enjoy and please review._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - To Commit A Sin**

* * *

_**1 Year Before Gotham Attack**_

Talia al Ghul truly hated Gotham.

But mostly, she hated these parties. These pathetic rich decadence believed they were superior to those lesser than them. You only need to meet Gotham City's high class to know how far the city had fallen to the ground. She didn't know how Bruce could ever hope to stand these parties.

Yet unfortunately, this party was too important for the League to not attend. Talia knew Bruce needed to make a name for himself. This would serve the League well for after Gotham was destroyed. Talia knew her father wanted Bruce to lead Gotham's reconstruction into a crime-free utopia, and in turn help stop crime in the entire western hemisphere. Of course, Bruce had to show he was willing to do such a thing before Gotham's reckoning. So that's why she was here.

She slightly gazed at her beloved, and watched as he played his part. She smiled lightly as she saw how well he played it. Talia watched as these stupid people of first class bought the act. She would have snorted loudly if it wouldn't have brought her unneeded attention.

She looked around at the High-End Restaurant she was currently in, and let out a bored sigh. She really couldn't remember the Restaurants name. Though then again she didn't really care.

Suddenly, her phone rang, gaining the attention of everyone at the table. Bruce looked lightly at her, and after she saw who was calling, she nodded at him.

"I'm going to go take this call beloved, if you'll excuse me." Talia excused herself. He smiled at her and called out to her as she walked away. "Hurry back!"

Talia chuckled lightly and answered her father's call.

"Father?" she asked.

"How is young Mr. Wayne?" he immediately questioned.

She looks over at the table to see Bruce laughing with the others at the table. She smirked lightly.

"Entertaining the spoiled members of Gotham's upper-class." she replied lightly.

Talia could hear her father chuckling from the other end of the line. Suddenly she sighed and asked "How long before we're ready?"

"Unfortunately it'll take another month before the supplies needed are ready. The problem I mentioned we are having is still occurring, but now we know the source. Unfortunately because of it, we won't be ready to attack for quite some time. The change of plans Bruce has introduced will delay us." he answered before he paused and asked "How are you daughter?"

Talia rolled her eyes. Her father acted like he cared, but he himself had been the one to abandon Bane, the man who had risked his own life to protect her. She still hadn't forgiven her father, but she knew he deserved better.

She can at least admit that if it hadn't been for her father, she wouldn't have met Bruce.

It was funny that they had met by pure accident and coincidence of the moment. She smiled as she remembered it fondly.

Talia was not even suppose to be at the training temple her father was at, as at the time she still had problems with the man. She had come only because she required something which she could have made herself, but she could have easily gotten it from her father's armory. So she had made the decision to visit her father's armory instead, and because of that one decision, she had changed her fate, and that of her beloved Bruce Wayne.

She knew things would be far different had she never met Bruce. She knew in his heart, and from his ideals, that he would have never willingly joined her father had she not been in the picture.

They had both changed each other quite radically.

Talia observed her beloved from afar and sighed. Things had always been complicated since they had arrived in Gotham only months before. These _people_, if they could be called that, were driving this city to ruin. Now, together with Bruce, they would cleanse them.

Worse was how they treated her compared to Bruce and her. They were like animals, gossiping and mongering their betters. And they were always focused on her, like she was Bruce's plaything. She was his _wife_!

Well at least, according to the Middle Eastern Ceremony she and Bruce had done. Of course, it wasn't legal out here in America, so naturally they'd have to do a more proper wedding soon, but they were far too busy for that right now.

Talia sighed again, she thought it was hard for her, yet it was ten times harder for her beloved. He was about to destroy a city that his ancestor had founded. He had to lie to his close friends from Gotham like that kind Butler Alfred and Lucius Fox. Both surprisingly had good hearts for people who lived in this scum of a city. She had also met a man who Bruce had wanted to meet, a Police Detective named Jim Gordon.

Bruce had meet him and trusted him, saying he was one of the few good cops left in Gotham. He was actually kind, and was most definitely valuable. If it wasn't for the fact he was far too old, he could have been a worthy member of the League. Bruce had already made plans to get him out of the city with his family before the attack.

Bruce had such a good heart. It was one of the things Talia loved about him. He really did seek to help others, even the most unworthy of individuals.

"Daughter?" the voice of her father broke Talia al Ghul from her thoughts. She had completely forgotten about him.

"I'm sorry father, I was just thinking." she politely informed him. She could he him snort at the other end of the line. That just caused her to roll her eyes.

"I will ask again then, are you well?" Ra's questioned his daughter.

"Yes, it's just... I can't stand these people. They bicker, gossip, waste their money while the city dies and rots around them. It's truly sickening." she complained.

"Worry not daughter, soon these people will be taught the lesson. Together, the league will purge the city of injustice. I assure you daughter, this shall happen." he assured her.

His words did not calm her however. Not enough as needed.

Then she dared to ask the question on her mind, concerning the problem that had been arising lately, the problem that scared her. "Father, the source of the problem, the one that's destroying the shipments to Gotham, is it ... _Bane_?"

Her father sighed on the other end of the line. Finally he spoke "Yes, he has returned. He seeks to take my place as leader of the League of Shadows. His violent ways are a determent to our plans."

"Why father? Why would he attempt to help Gotham?"

"He does not seek to help Gotham daughter. Unlike us who seek to destroy Gotham, and then renew it free of Injustice, Bane and his animalistic ways seeks to destroy every last trace of Gotham's existence. He does not care weather Gotham is free of crime, only that it's inhibits are massacred. He would never uphold the league's ideals. He is a threat. Your connection to him must end. He is an enemy, do not try to save him." Ra's al Ghul answered.

"He saved my life!" Talia argued.

"And for that we are thankful, but he has now outlived his purpose. If you see him, you are to do your best to end him. That is an order daughter." he commanded.

She nodded weakly. She knew he was right, but Bane had been her protector, he friend. He was a father figure to her. And yet, she knew her father, her_ true_ father, was right. Bane had now turned his angry intentions toward the League, and she knew when he discovered Bruce, and his relationship with her, Bane would target her beloved.

That she would simply not stand. Bruce meant more to her then Bane ever would. Bane was a animal and a monster. His story was sad, true, and he had risked his life for her, but Bruce had filled a hole in her so powerful, that she could not life without him. He brought meaning to her loneliness. It was why she had Bruce's once love Rachel Dawes murdered two years previously, to exterminate all threats to her position as Bruce's one true love.

It would hurt, but she knew if it came to it, and Bane did not end his actions, she would end it. She knew Bane care deeply for her, so Talia would use it to her advantage.

She finally answered her father "I shall father, but only if he threatens Bruce."

"Understood, good-bye." he told her quickly before hanging up. It was straight and to the point, like always, never with a touch of feeling. Talia knew her father had long since lost the will to care for others fully. She and Bruce were just a means to an end for him. If they ever lost their importance to him, they would easily be discarded. Thankfully the fact that Bruce was now her father's heir saved them from losing such importance. But one could never know with her father. One could never know.

Of course she knew of her father recent interest with immortality. He had been looking at something that he had once found in the Wayne achieves, which truthfully Talia had a feeling was the real reason why he had first sought Bruce. He held the key to the long dead project. The fact that Bruce also was someone worthy of being her father's heir came after, and likely as a bonus.

'Project Lazarus Pit', an experiment made during the time Thomas Wayne was alive. It was designed as a immortality agent and strengthening serum. It was said to even be able to resurrect the dead and heal any wound. It could have been an incredible discovery.

It worked by having a empty space, almost like a bath, but instead of water, it cared the serum. A perfect equation had been discovered, and it was said to have been test once, on a old aging Chimpanzee. It had worked apparently, but had caused terrible physiological effects on the subject insanity. It could have easily been perfected so that it would have worked correctly, but the project had been shut down because Thomas Wayne had been worried about the terrible effects of it getting into the wrong hands. While that was true, it could have lead to a huge breakthrough.

Thankfully Bruce was more open to the idea then his father. Yet it still worried Talia. What if her father used it and found he no longer needed her or Bruce. Or worse it did get into the wrong hands. What if Bane got his hands on it.

They were now walking on thin ice, and Talia was scared she would soon be disposed, like her father had disposed of Bane.

She sighed as she walked elegantly to the table and sat next to Bruce. He smiled at her, but in his eyes she could see his concern. She could see the question in his eyes. '_Was it your father?_'

She simply nodded and he looked away. Now the guests were seemly paying attention to her.

One of the guests around the table, a dumb blonde heiress whose father owned a famous rich hotel business asked the question she had been dreading to hear. "So Talia was it... How did you come to meet Bruce over here?"

She silently glared at the woman before Bruce calmly answered "Her father is a business associate of mine and my mentor. Without him, I'd still be that little kid who couldn't get over his parents deaths. I meet Talia soon after.."

He was interrupted by another woman who asked "So Bruce, is it love?"

Talia's left eye slightly twitched. The need to go over there and attack the woman felt harder to ignore. How dare they ask such personnel questions!

Silently under the table, Bruce grabbed her hand a gave it a reassuring squeeze for which she was thankful. She looked to him and smiled.

She decided to answer hotly "Perhaps, but you must know that where we take our relationship is ours to decide."

Bruce gave her a look and sighed before he replied "She's right, we really don't want to discuss are relationship right now. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

They shook their heads before Bruce and Talia decided to excuse themselves. As they began to leave the Restaurant and to Bruce's Ferrari, she held his hand tightly. Cameras flashed around them, the reporters asking their questions, but Bruce and Talia refused to answer them.

Talia was never an open person, and she absolutely hated discussing her private life.

As Bruce got in the front seat of the car, with his wife his the passenger seat, he gave her a concerned look. She just ignored him and refused to look at him.

As the car to began to drive to Wayne Manor, Bruce decided to ask the question he felt was important "So, has Ra's discovered who's behind the attacks?"

She nodded quietly and whispered "It's Bane, just as I suspected." She still refused to look at him.

He sighed and told her "I know you don't like coming there, I don't either, but Ra's say-"

"I know what my father said!" she snapped, finally looking at him. She immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry beloved, it just... those _people_!" she mumbled. He just reached out and stoked her check affectionately, completely understanding.

"I know, I hate them too. If I did not have to, I wouldn't. But unfortunately, we must." Bruce replied softly.

"I hate when they ask those questions!" Talia said. She looked away again and saw the beautiful city around her, and a sad feeling erupted in her.

The city was filled with the disease of crime and famine. Filled with layer upon layers of injustice, one could see why it deserved to be reborn, so that it could truly be a better place. Yet when you looked at the city, the building, the people just going about their lives peacefully, even if those lives were corrupt, she always felt a pang of regret when she just simply looked at the scenery of the city.

She knew that many of these building might be destroyed or ruined by their attack. The plan was to use a fear toxin, mixed with a mind control serum, that would be place on the majority of the leaders and criminals in Arkyum Asylum, and the leaders of the criminal empire.

The criminals themselves would literally attack the city on the orders of Ra's al Ghul. They themselves would have no idea what was being done until it was too late. While the attack took place, every single leader, politician, and such who lived in Gotham. They would be the finest of Gotham, the mayor, the commissioner, the district attorney, those types of people. Bruce and her would lead this attack.

Also, certain areas, rich with crime, like the Narrows were going to be completely gassed with Fear toxin. Those areas would become areas rich with slaughter. Many would still die of course, but at the very least one-fourth or possibly more would surive the attack on the city.

However they still needed something, or should perhaps someone, to literally lead the attack on the criminal front. There were rumors of one such individual who could do the job. Apparently he was some insane nut who loved to laugh at his victims, perfect to lead the attack.

With the criminals leading the attack, it would turn the city into a martyr, causing the people to rally against crime all over the world. It was a perfect plan Bruce had come up with. Many would survive the attack true, but that had been the whole point. Rather than needlessly slaughter everyone, even those innocent, it would target the infrastructure of the city. If any proved worthy of good in next few months to Talia and Bruce, they would be allowed to live.

A few had been chosen, one such person was an up and coming lawyer by the name of Harvey Dent, of whom Talia had met, and found quite fascinating. He was quite the charmer, and would prove useful in the city's reconstruction.

However their plans were being heavily delayed because of Bane. He was targeting the shipment supplying the fear and mind control gas. She knew the reason for his attacks happening now of all times. Her. Bane was trying to prove himself to her. And he was quite frankly utterly failing.

He was now being an annoyance and a pest really. They didn't need him. He was causing problems. Worse, rumors that a new organization was rising to challenge the League were being said. Talia knew Bane was leading the organization, and it unsettled her.

Another thing that unsettled her were rumors in Metropolis of a mystifying being called Superman who was said to be doing great feats of power. It was a rumor, but it was not the only one. There was a story, of which the League confirmed, of an island in the Mediterranean filled with super strong Greek Woman, who called themselves the Amazons, and that one had come to America as an Ambassador. A recent attack in Coast City were a green ringed warrior called the Green Lantern had apparently fought with what was said to be an alien being. In Central City, a incredibly fast man by the name of the Flash was also present.

Rumors had it that they may not be so much of a threat, but perhaps an ally. Especially the one in Metropolis, that the reporter Lois Lane had called Superman. He didn't seem to be one who agreed much with the law. They say he was arrogant. He did seem to try to want to stop injustice, but in a way all too similar to the League, without having ever killed a man. Ra's had told Talia he was an Alien, although she didn't believe him.

He said something about his living on a farm, under a human name, but that his adoptive parents had died when he was young, forcing him into a orphanage. Ra's said he had been abused there. Bruce had joked about starting a type of Justice League with the man, to go along with his Batman.

Batman was just the armor Bruce had gotten. His armor, or as he liked to jokingly call his Batsuit, was simply a way to terrify people without the need for exposing his identity. He had been going around for the last week at night as this Batman, stopping criminals and putting a more personal front on the fight against injustice while he waited for the attack to come.

It was silly really, and more of a sign of his impatience, but it would have to do for now.

She was so distracted from her thoughts, she didn't really the car had stopped as they reached Wayne Manor. When she finally noticed, Talia saw Bruce chuckling at her. She just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at him. He was so silly sometimes. They were both so young, more so at times like these. He was 30, she was 25. She sometimes acted older for her age, but at times like these, she felt like a child, and acted like one too.

As they entered the Manor, hand in hand, they silently heard the sounds and rumblings underneath as their grand lair was being constructed. It could easily have been simply, and Lucius Fox had said he had an early construction machine that thought for itself that could build the lair for them, but he currently did not have enough of them working for them to use. So they had hired a couple of people to build the place. They planned on eliminating them quietly when they were done.

One of the first things they saw was Alfred looking annoyed arguing with one of her father's lieutenants, who was staying with them at Wayne Manor. Lady Shiva.

"Alfred, Shiva, what seems to be the problem?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Master Bruce!" They both replied at the same time. Bruce just chuckled lightly at the two. They were always arguing. And that was saying something since Alfred rarely ever raised his voice, let alone disagree with someone. Yet Shiva always tended to bring out the worst in Alfred. Bruce found it hilarious, Talia found it annoying.

Lady Shiva had been her instructor, one of her father's many mistresses, the best hand to hand fighter in the League, next to say Ra's himself, and she was completely utterly devoted to Talia's father. She was practically in love with the man.

Talia knew of Shiva's previous fling with David Cain, which had led to the birth of their now five year old daughter Cassandra. Talia had met the little girl and found to be quite smart and a joy to train. The girl was truly her mother's child. And again, she was only five, and already one of the League fiercest and best recruits. And that was considering many of the newer recruits was way older than the girl.

Shiva on the other had had her annoying tendencies, but she was loyal to Ra's, and thus Bruce and her. Although she found that Shiva tended to ignore her more and always focus on Bruce. She aimed to please her future master.

"Talia?" Bruce asked next to her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Talia finally looked up to notice she had missed the entire conversation between the three, once again lost in her thoughts. She realized that had been happening lately. Was it strange is one found themselves annoying.

She followed after Bruce as he began to walk, Alfred and Shiva's arguing behind them.

The noise underneath continued and Talia decided to ask "What were they arguing about this time Beloved?"

"Alfred was getting a headache because of the sound of the construction, he asked Shiva to tone it down, Shiva took offense, she insulted him, he snapped at her, and well... you know, the usual." Bruce said with a cheeky grin. Talia just laughed at him, finding his face so adorable.

Entering the hidden elevator to the lair, it slowly began to descend along with them. Finally they got a good look at the place. They had been gone all day and already much had changed. It was incredible at the efficiency of the workers.

"Are you planning on going out tonight, as...you know." Talia gently asked.

Bruce nodded and pushed a series of buttons on a nearby computer, opening a nearby cabinet that contained the Batsuit. Made of light Kevlar armor, able to withstand armor piercing rounds, and created by Wayne Enterprises, the suit was all black. A Bat symbol stood proudly in the center. The mask contained pointy ears, and a nearby gold utility belt contained all Bruce would ever need to fight crime. Personally Talia found the thing looked absolutely ridiculous, but Bruce thought it was necessary.

He felt that if something had come out of nowhere, hunting down criminals, it could help explain later on why the criminals decided to attack Gotham. "Out of desperation the criminals would attack Gotham." were his words, that and Bruce had nothing to do.

Personally she hated the thing. She hated watching him leave in that thing and worry whether or not he would ever return. Deep down it really terrified her. She really couldn't live without him, after being with him for a total of three years together.

Yet she knew he could take care of himself, but she couldn't help but worry.

Talia watched as he donned the suit fully, his now terrifying presence causing a sudden silence in the room. The workers wouldn't say a thing, but she couldn't be sure.

"You're not going to wear that during that attack are you?" she questioned.

He shook his head and replied "Of course not, I'll be in my regular armor. The point of Batman is to hunt down criminals, not lead attacks. He might be useful after, and I can't afford to have him on the other side of the law."

She nodded and once again got a look at him. At Batman.

Batman faced his wife and lover, the cheerful face of Bruce Wayne gone completely. He nodded his head toward her and spoke with the deep voice he had adopted to hide his true voice and cause fear among criminals "I'll be gone a couple of hours, so don't worry, I'll be in bed by morning."

She snorted, but by his attempt at humor and the ridiculous voice. It may terrify the pathetic criminals of this city, but to sound too hilarious to her. Sometimes she wondered whether her lover suffered from multi-personality disorder, and whether Batman was that other personality. He literally became a different person when he put on that mask.

He walked toward the Tumbler, almost as if he was floating, and entering the huge black vehicle. The roar the tank-like car as it turned on caused her to yelp loudly, and she could have swore she heard Bruce laughing inside. This caused Talia to glare at the thing.

Personally she liked the Bat-Pod better, seeing it nearby. She had been on it once and it was trilling.

The Tumbler left the cave, leaving her alone with the construction workers. Sighing to herself, Talia went back to the elevator and into the empty halls of Wayne Manor.

It was these type of nights she truly hated, being alone, while Bruce went on being Batman. It was really nerve racking for her.

Feeling a little hungry she went to find Alfred, to see whether he could make her something to eat. She barely ate at the restaurant, not being able to eat with those snobby rich people. She had been too disgusted by them.

Finally finding Alfred all alone, she tapped his shoulder and politely asked "May I have something to eat? I really didn't eat much at the restaurant."

He smiled warmly at her and nodded, politely saying with his British accent "Of course Miss Talia. It'll be done in a jiffy."

He began to walk before he asked quietly "Has Master Bruce gone to-"

She nodded slowly and he sighed, before walking away. Talia simply sat down, by the fire and looked and quietly sobbed. She hated being weak, but she hated Bruce leaving to be this Batman that he was so determined on being.

She truly hated Gotham.

* * *

_There you have it, and I hoped you liked the inclusion of Lady Shiva that I added. You may have heard by reference to the Joker, but don't worry, he won't be working for the League for long. His eventual goal will be to oppose Batman, like always. He does not know that Bruce is Batman however._

_I mentioned last chapter, but yes Talia did have Rachel assassinated. Rachel will not be in this story, although she will be heavily mentioned._

_I will also use different __approaches in the origin story of certain heroes and villains. Superman in this universe lived in an orphanage, and you'll soon see a different origin to certain villains, specifically Harley Quinn. She won't be too different, she still end up the same, but she'll have a more complicated origin instead of she was just the Joker's doctor. I might possibly showcase her story in her point of view as a interlude chapter._

_Poision Ivy, or should I say Pamela Isley, will be in the next chapter along with Johnathan Crane by the way._

_I'll try not to put too many DC characters, but there will be certain characters that will most defiantly show up. Also for the Justice League, I'll try to put the basic ones from the New 52, except for Cyborg. He'll be replaced by Hawkgirl. Again, they'll have a more realistic approach, so certain things will not happen. Each characters background and history will be given as best of a more realistic approach while still keeping the fantasy of the comics._

_And yes, Ra's al Ghul figured out Superman's identity. If Batman can do it, so can Ra's._

_Please ask any questions if you like and I'll try to answer them as best as I can. If you liked it, please review._


	3. A Quick Authors Note

**A Quick Authors Note**

Now, don't panic, nothing bad is happening to this story. I will be releasing chapter 3 very soon, however, this authors note will be important for chapter 4. When going over my plans for how this story will go about, I realized that in the past scenes, which are in Talia's point of view, I needed to show her and Bruce's meeting, and not skip it like I did. The problem with this is that all the present(Bruce POV) and the past(Talia POV) scenes are so suppose to be continuous, meaning in order to add the Bruce meeting Talia chapter, I needed to make that chapter 2. Yet, I still have to keep the current chapter two called To Commit a Sin, which means after I finish chapter three and the chapter showing Bruce and Talia meeting, I'm going to move the current chapter 2 to become chapter 4, and making the Bruce and Talia meeting chapter number two.

I know this sounds confusing, but It wasn't until I was looking over the who plan that I realized this mistake. Nothing is getting deleted, only the chapter will be moved, that's all. However if you don't like this idea and don't care for the Bruce and Talia meeting, then I don't have to put it. This Author's Note will be deleted when I post chapter 3.

Thank you, Nerdman3000


End file.
